


The House Guest

by RoguePhoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Executive!Cas, F/M, M/M, Neighbor!Cas, Surprise House Guest, Unexpected Visitors, drunk!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePhoenix/pseuds/RoguePhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wakes in the morning to discover a stranger asleep on his couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this gifset](http://superwhoblazer.tumblr.com/post/114194173742/uh-okay-im-dean-hello-dean-im). | [Originally posted here](http://roguephoenix1224.tumblr.com/post/114194033932/house-guest).
> 
> As always, you can [find me on Tumblr](http:%5C%5Croguephoenix1224.tumblr.com).

The sun was just cresting over the horizon as Castiel blinked his eyes open. His alarm wouldn’t sound for another half hour but he preferred waking up on his own over being shocked awake by the screeching sound of his alarm.

He sat up on the side of his bed allowing his legs to fall over the side and his bare feet to rest on the cool hardwood floor. His lithe muscles extending and contracting as he stretched.

He stood and walked to the attached bathroom. He stepped out of his boxers and into the shower. Normally, he would have spent a little more time enjoying the hot water and rising steam, but he had a presentation today at work and he wanted to get to the office early.

Whomever schedules board meetings for first-thing Monday morning have to be in the bloodline of Satan himself. Castiel thought as he dressed in his normal attire – black slacks, white dress shirt, and blue tie.

He tied his shoes and walked out of his bedroom for the first time that morning. The aroma of coffee lingering in the air.

He silently thanked whatever diety might be listening for his coffee maker with the built-in timer which brewed his morning coffee right on time every day.

He stepped up to the counter and reached up to retrieve a travel mug from the cabinet above the sink when he saw it…

There was a man that Castiel didn’t know asleep on his couch.

Castiel recounted the events of the previous evening trying to determine when and how the stranger had come to be in his home.

Sunday dinner with the family. Drove straight home. Brewed a mug of tea. Reviewed his presentation again. Read for an hour or two. Went to bed.

Nope, nowhere in his Sunday evening activities did he pickup an attractive stranger.

As he was recounting his activities from the previous night, Castiel had walked into the living room and had come to be standing at the foot of the couch just as the stranger woke.

The man stirred, eyes slowly blinking open, until he noticed Castiel looming over him. He started and cursed as he shot up from the couch.

“HOLY FUCK,” the stranger gasped as he stared at Castiel anger painted across his face. “Who the hell are you?!”

“I’m probably the one who should be asking that.” Castiel replied, the epitome of calm.

The man turned to take in his surroundings. “What… Where am I?” he asked still looking around the room.

“You’re in my house, though I’m unsure why exactly,” Castiel answered.

The stranger looks back at Castiel who can see a slight flush of embarrassment creep into the man’s cheeks.

“Oh, um, this is embarrassing. I don’t know what to say…” the stranger says stretching and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Well, I’ve heard most people in this situation like to start with a name.”

“Right. Uh, okay… I’m Dean.”

“Hello Dean. I’m Castiel.”

“That’s… that’s an interesting name.”

“Yes, well, my parents are interesting people.” Cas replied turning and walking back to the kitchen to pour his morning coffee.

“So, tell me Dean, how did you come to be sleeping on my couch?”

“I… well, uh… you see…” Dean’s flush intensified and Castiel smiled softly looking away to avoid spilling scalding coffee.

Dean noticed Castiel watching him and cleared his throat before continuing.

“Well, you see Cas – is it alright if I call you Cas?”

“No one has ever called me such before…” Castiel thinks on the nickname for a moment before replaying, “Yes, I suppose it’s alright.”

“Great. Um… Well, Cas, my brother lives nearby. You probably know him actually – Sam Winchester?”

Cas’ smiles and nods. “Yes, I know Samuel and Jessica. They are a lovely couple.”

Dean runs his hand over the back of his neck. “Yeah, well, I guess I had a few too many last night. I live across town, so I thought I’d crash at their place, but the bartender took my keys so I climbed in the window. I just didn’t realize it was the wrong window…”

Cas chuckled softly. He liked this stranger – Dean. 

“I guess I should have realized something was off when I woke up with this little guy laying on me in the middle of the night…”

Cas smiled. “Yes, River and Luna are friendly and they love to cuddle.”

“I can see that,” Dean replied running a hand over the cat that had settled into his lap.

“I don’t mean to be rude Dean, but I have to leave for work and –“

“Oh, right! Uh, I’ll just call Sammy. Wait. What time is it?” Dean checked his watch as he quickly moved toward the door. “Damnit!”

“Is something the matter Dean?” Castiel asked as he checked the cats’ food and water bowls before grabbing his briefcase from the table.

Dean was rubbing the back of his neck again. “Well, uh, kinda.” Dean looked up and his eyes met Cas’ for the first time. 

Cas had to fight back the whimper that threatened to escape his throat.

Standing there in the entryway so close to Dean, Cas could for the first time make out the man’s features. Strong jaw, full lips, freckles peppering his cheeks and nose, and those eyes…

“What is it Dean?” Cas managed to ask.

“Uh, Sammy’s already left for work and my car is still at the bar…”  
“Ah. Harvelle’s?” Castiel asked grabbing his keys from the hook by the front door.

“Yeah.”

“That’s on my way to the office. Come on, I’ll give you a ride.” Cas offered opening the front door.

Dean smiled. His green eyes shining.

“Thank Cas!” 

“Don’t mention it Dean.” Castiel said he as hurried the other man out the door.

Cas didn’t get to the office early that morning. In fact, he was eight minutes late getting to the office and barely made it to his own presentation on time. But, for the first time in Castiel’s life, he didn’t mind being a bit late for work.

How could anyone be anything less than content with the memory of sparkling green eyes dancing in their head?

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write. I saw the gifset on my dash and couldn't help myself. I've left it open to a possible continuation, so if you guys like it and would like to read more let me know.
> 
> Love in the form of kudos and comments warms my heart and is always encouraged if you've liked what you've read. :)


End file.
